


Skinny Love

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given Skinny Love as covered by Birdy as a prompt. What came out was angst filled sad Jemma dealing with Skye being shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

It was like holding her breath.  
She saw Skye there: unconscious, bleeding, barely alive. She had to hold her breath, shut down every emotion. She couldn’t remember what happened next. She saw the chamber, and the next thing she remembered was trying to wipe Skye’s blood, now dry, off her hands, and Fitz taking her into her arms.   
"You did great, you were so strong," he whispered as she fell into his arms. She couldn’t let go though, she couldn’t think. She froze, sobbing, unable to hold it in. Fitz held her, trying his best to keep her steady.   
She thought he helped her get the blood off, but when she was undressing that night, she found more of Skey’s blood dried onto her shirt. She took the shirt and brought it to the sink, washing the blood out by hand. She had no idea why, they had a washing machine on the bus. But the scrubbing motion was giving her some sense of relief, until she was looking at a sink of blood, and she fell apart again. She sat on the floor, unable to cry more. She wrapped her arms around herself and just sat there, till she passed out. She didn’t really sleep, she just stopped being conscious for those few hours.   
The next few days were hell. Because hell, contrary to popular belief, is not full of fire and torment. In hell, you’re not the one feeling the pain. Because the only thing worse then feeling pain is watching someone you love feel pain and being powerless to stop it. Watching them be a fragment of themselves, watching each slowed heartbeat bringing them farther away from you. Watching someone you love die slowly is hell, and Jemma was sure of it.   
She didn’t sleep, or eat, or speak. Every time Fitz looked at her, he looked so concerned, worried she’d snapped. She wanted to flash him a smile, or just give him a sign that she was still in there, but she couldn’t muster it.  
She would sit with Skye, watching her, stroking her head. Begging for her to wake up, or just to pull through, to make it through. For me Skye, I need you. I can’t imagine you not here. She knew it was foolish, she knew the odds. She knew the exact ramifications of every injury, the chances of survival, the reality of how much pain Skye had been in before she passed out. She couldn’t delude herself and think “maybe it was quick” or convince herself Skye had a fighting chance. No, she knew better. But somehow, she still found herself quietly whispering to Skye, telling her to please open her eyes now.   
The bus was so silent with out Skye. No one spoke, no one made jokes or tried to be witty. Everyone just looked at Jemma. She knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that she should be able to fix it. That she, Jemma Simmons, one of the top biologists in the world, should come up with a solution. But this wasn’t some other worldly problem she and Fitz could set their minds too. This was basic. This was a shot to the gut, ripped insides, internal bleeding. This wasn’t a challenge, this was a death sentence.   
When Coulson gave her the TAHITI folder, she had hope, real hope for the first time. It was all a mess to read, but it was something to work with. Something real, something scientific. She wasn’t hoping for a miracle, she was searching for truth. The next time she went to Skye she spoke to her a little.   
"Be patient, skye" she told her. "I’m working. I’m going to fix it. I’m at the end of the line but I know I can do it. I’m going to find how they fixed Coulson and then I’m going to fix you. And when you get up, I’m going to tell you. I’m going to tell you I love you and stop holding everything in. But," her voice cracked, and tears began to stream down her face, "You’ve gotta hang on for that to work. Ok Skye? I need you to give me a chance. I’m breaking down Skye, but I’m holding it together to love you. I love you, I will fight for you, but you have to be strong, okay?" Jemma knew Skye couldn’t reply. She knew that Skye’s wouldn’t give her a sign, that she was speaking to a breathing machine and a heart monitor, not the conscious Skye. But she held Skye’s hand anyway, and even though Skye couldn’t hold back, she felt comforted. Calmed. She was ready, she was ready to fight.


End file.
